Highway Don't Care
“'Highway Don't Care'” is a song featuring Taylor Swift and Keith Urban and performed by Tim McGraw. The song talks about missing someone, and to not be able to live without them. Music video In the music video, it shows a woman, going into her car. It looks like she has gone through a breakup. While she is driving, she turns on the radio when Taylor Swift's voice comes in. She sings about loving someone, and to not be able to go on without him. While the woman is driving, she is texting, and crashes her car. She is in fatal condition, and almost dies. She is luckily saved, showed when her parents are sighing of relief, and thanking the doctor. Live performances * They performed the song together at the 2013 ACM Awards. * At CMA Fest 2013, the three performed this song. * The three performed this song at the 2014 Grammy Awards. Awards and nominations ”Highway Don't Care” received ten awards from fifteen nominations. Lyrics '1 Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast You're trying not to think about what went wrong Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin' You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio and the song goes 'Chorus I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby The highway won't hold you tonight The highway don't know you're alive The highway don't care if you're all alone, but I do, I do. The highway won't dry your tears The highway don't need you here The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do. '2 I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me. You're trying not to let the first tear fall out Trying not to think about turning around You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on, so you sing along 'Chorus I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby I can't live without you I can't live without you baby, oh baby The highway won't hold you tonight The highway don't know you're alive The highway don't care if you're all alone, but I do, I do. The highway won't dry your tears The highway don't need you here The highway don't care if you're coming home, but I do, I do. 'Bridge I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby I can't live without you I can't live without you, baby, oh baby The highway don't care The highway don't care The highway don't care, but I do, I do. 'Outro I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby (The highway don't care, the highway don't care) I can't live without you I can't live without you, baby, oh baby (The highway don't care, but I do, I do) I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby (The highway don't care, the highway don't care) I can't live without you I can't live without you, baby (The highway don't care, but I do I do) I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby (The highway don't care, the highway don't care) I can't live without you I can't live without you, baby, oh baby (The highway don't care, but I do I do) I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby Category:Songs Category:Collaborations